


Happy

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Human Kara, Love Confessions, Romance, useless lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: "I'm so happy for you… I could cry."





	Happy

"I'm getting married."

Those three words hit Kara right in the heart like an arrow on fire. And she was sure she was letting it show, no matter how hard she tried to keep a straight face.

She could already feel her eyes getting filled with tears as she opened her mouth to say something. But she didn't know what to say.

The woman she loved; the woman she had loved for the past three years; was getting married. To someone who wasn't her.

There were only three words she wanted to hear from Lena and it certainly wasn't 'I'm getting married'.

"Kara?" Lena was looking at her with that worried look that made her look even more beautiful and Kara just couldn't take it.

"I'm so happy for you…" She forced herself to say. "I could cry." And she was crying even before she finished the sentence.

"Awww." Lena cooed as she stood up from her chair to hug Kara.

Kara held Lena tight, crying freely on her shoulder. Lena's perfume was filling her senses as she gripped her dress shirt, as if she wouldn't let her go. That's exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep Lena there in her arms forever and stop her from marrying Jimmy.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, breaking their embrace. "I've been a bit emotional lately, I literally cry over anything." She lied as she wiped away her tears.

Lena was still standing close when she smiled at Kara, stroking her cheek. "You are such a sweetheart, Kara Danvers." She leaned in and kissed Kara's cheek.

And it broke Kara's heart even more.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"So, you're not gonna do anything about it?" Alex asked her when they met for some beers that night.

"What am I supposed to do, Alex? She's getting fucking married!" Kara growled, gulping down her beer.

"Tell her how you feel, get it out of your chest! Look at you, Kara. This shit is killing you." Alex was all big sister mode on, Kara knew it hurt Alex to see her like that.

"And then what? I lose my best friend and she stills marries him anyway!"

"But at least you get it out of your chest so it won't eat you up inside anymore!" Alex told her, getting the bottle of beer from her hand. "Stop drinking, it won't solve anything."

Kara let out a frustrated growl. "Can you just leave me alone? It won't solve my problems but it makes me feel less miserable!" She began crying as she spoke, the hot tears streaming down her face and wetting her t-shirt.

Alex stood up and moved to sit down next to Kara, holding her loving and letting her little sister cry on her chest as she stroked her hair. "It's ok, Kara. It will be ok, you'll see. Just give it time."

 _How much more time?_ Kara thought to herself. If she was still in love with Lena even after three years in the friendzone, she doubt it would ever change.

"But you need to tell her. You need to get it out of your chest. Do it for yourself, you'll feel better. Trust me." Alex told her as she stroked her back gently.

It was easier said than done.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Her heart had never beaten so fast as it did when she walked into Lena's office that day.

She was going to tell Lena how she felt. She was going to let it all out of her chest. Alex was right, she couldn't go another day with those unsaid feelings eating her up.

"Hi, how are you?" Lena greeted her with a kind smile and a warm hug, as usual.

Kara couldn't smile. "I'm…" She couldn't say she was fine. _No more lies._ She told herself, pulling away from their hug. "I'm not ok, Lena…"

Lena's face rapidly changed, Kara could see the worry all over her beautiful face. "What happened?"

Kara let out a deep sigh, taking Lena to the couch so they could sit down and talk. "Look, this is _very_ hard for me to say so please, just listen, ok?" Lena nodded her head slowly and Kara took a deep breath before continuing. "Lena, I… I love you. I've been in love with you for years now. Three, to be more specific. I love you like I never loved anyone before, like I would literally die if I ever lose you. I love how you smile at me every time you see me, I love how bite your lip and look away when you're embarrassed, I love how you let your walls down when it comes to me, I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh so hard at something I've said or done, I love it that you bring me donuts when I'm sad and…" She had to make a short pause before the tears were streaming down her face again.

She sniffed and took off her glasses to wipe them away. She wasn't even looking Lena in the face, she was too afraid of seeing pity in Lena's eyes. She didn't want her pity. She just wanted to let it all out and try to feel a little better. After sniffing a couple times and swallowing to get rid of the lump in her throat, she continued.

"I love everything about you. I simply love you. So much there are times it won't let me sleep because you're not there with me and because I know you'll never be and it…" She sobbed, feeling her whole body shake. "it kills me." She whispered.

Lena tried to reach for her, trying to hug her and Kara didn't let her. "No, please, don't. I don't want your pity, Lena. It will only make it hurt even worse. I just…" She sniffed and swallowed again, wiping away the fresh tears from her eyes. "I just needed you to know. And I know I'm risking a lot here. I know it might destroys our friendship but I had to do it."

Kara stood up, after saying that and so did Lena. "I hope you understand that I can't go to your wedding. I'm sorry, Lena, but I really can't. I _do_ wish you all the happiness in the world, I swear I do. I want very much for you to be happy but I… just can't."

And before Lena could say anything, she left the office. She knew it wasn't very mature but she simply couldn't stand being there another minute.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She was alone in her apartment, eating ice-cream and watching shitty slasher movies, trying to forget about what happened earlier that day, when someone called at the door.

Kara growled, putting the ice-cream tub on the coffee table and pulling the blanket away. She was expecting it to be Alex, coming to comfort her, she never expected it be Lena. She thought Lena wouldn't want to see her face for a while, that she would probably be mad at her for leaving her office like that.

But Lena didn't look mad.

If anything, she looked sad.

"Lena–"

"Please, don't say anything." Lena said, cutting her off as she walked inside the apartment. "Now it's my turn to talk and your turn to listen." She said, sitting down on the couch.

Kara just nodded her head slowly and closed the door before joining Lena on the couch. She felt anxious and kinda afraid as she waited for Lena to start talking, she didn't know what to wait and it felt terrible.

"I should slap you right now for what you did!" Lena's outburst made Kara jump a little on her seat. "How could you drop all of that on me and just leave before I could say anything?" Kara opened her mouth, ready to explain Lena why she did that but Lena continued talking. "Before I had the chance to tell you I feel the same."

Kara's eyes got comically wide as she stared at Lena. She was sure she hadn't hear her right. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, feeling like an idiot for not finding her words. Did Lena just say she loved her? Or was her mind just tricking her? Kara wasn't sure. It seemed too good to be truth so was betting on the second option. But then Lena kept talking and Kara's heart began racing.

"I love you, Kara. I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. And God knows I wanted to tell you about my feelings but then we became friends and then we became _best_ friends and I was in the friendzone and… you know how dear our friendship is to me. I could never risk to ruin it, so I didn't say anything. Then I started dating Jimmy, and I thought he would make me forget you but he didn't. But I still insisted and when he proposed I said yes because I thought I didn't stand a chance with you and well… he's a nice guy." Lena let out a sad sigh. "But when you told me you love me I… Damn, Kara, I swear I've never been happier in my whole life! And I broke up with Jimmy about an hour later because I'm so willing to jump head first when it comes to you."

Kara was far past speechless. She literally couldn't believe her ears and believed she was dreaming, so much she actually pinched herself, trying to wake up. She heard Lena chuckling softly when  she did it.

"What are you doing?" Lena rubbed Kara's arms where she had pinched herself.

"Just making sure I'm awake." Kara said with a smile on her lips.

Lena smile as well, her eyes filled with tears as she got closer to Kara. "Silly." She whispered, stroking Kara's cheek with her thumb. "What do we do now?"

Kara closed her eyes for a while, enjoying the caress and then she opened them up to look into Lena's wet eyes. "Can we kiss?" She was dying to kiss Lena.  

Lena nodded her head slowly, leaning in. Kara leaned in as well and they kissed. It was so soft and gentle but passionate and meaningful at the same time that it made them both cry. They could taste their salty tears on each other's lips as they shared the kiss they both waited for years.

"What happens now?" Kara asked when they broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to Lena's and closing her eyes.

"Now you take me on a date and hopefully, we live happily ever after." Lena said with a hopeful smile on her perfect lips.

Kara, on the other hand, smiled widely like a kid in a candy store. She held Lena tight, kissing all over her shoulder and anywhere she could reach and making Lena giggle. "Sounds good to me." She said against Lena's skin.

They shared loving smiles and kissed again. This kiss was a little deeper than the other one, full of love and promises of great things yet to come. They were both so happy, they actually cried.


End file.
